


You Can Never Stop The Pain

by AngelWithAStory



Category: DCU Animated, Slight Young Justice, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, POV Second Person, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when Dick Grayson allows himself to be weak. </p>
<p>They are few and far between, but they happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Never Stop The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Sadness coming up. Sorrynotsorry.  
> Dick Grayson has to be the most ADORABLE fictional character. His backstory is so sad, and he's just so young when he becomes badass. 
> 
> Hope it isn't too sad, I just had to get the emotions out.

 

There are times when Dick Grayson allows himself to be weak. 

 

They are few and far between, but they happen.

 

Even heroes are allowed to break down, but he hates it when he does. Dick remembers the circus. He remembers Haley, and the other acts, and the trapeze and his parents. He remembers being a Flying Grayson. 

 

When he breaks, it's those memories that come to him. Not ones of him and Bruce, or him and Batman - its always of his parents. Always his parents hugging him, or congratulating him after he did well during a show. 

 

Sometimes, the memories come from when he was very young. Like when he'd have a nightmare and run into his parents room. Or on his birthday, his mum and dad would get him a cake, and they'd share it with the other acts. Dick never minded not getting many presents on his birthday; gifts never really mattered to him. Nor did only having his mum and dad for family. They were enough. They were all he needed. 

 

Then the worse memories return. He'd remember getting upset with himself if he messed up during a show, or if he did badly on his school work. Then he'd remember everything.

 

All the horrific memories would pour into his mind, blocking out any sense of reality. His parents. The trapeze breaking. His mother shouting for him. Him not being able to do anything. 

 

Watching them fall. 

Watching.

 

 

It was that, that killed Dick inside. The fact he could do nothing but watch his parents die, hurt worse than any injury he received as Robin. Seeing his parents leave him, slowly broke him down. It was when he was at his weakest, that he'd simply take himself away from everyone else and break down.

 

He'd  leave his team in the middle of a briefing, or Bruce when they were just spending time together. Any time he felt a breakdown coming on, he'd leave. 

 

Escape. 

 

Usually, if he was at the cave, he'd climb the mountain and hide. No one could find him, even Bruce/Batman couldn't. 

 

Dick would just sit in his hiding place, and let the pain take over. It was only him.  Only him and his hurt. No one else could know the pain. 

 

Bruce had told him years ago, that the hurting never really goes away. Eventually, you just become numb. Dick waited for the time when he would stop hurting from that pain. When he didn't need to take himself off and just cry. But it had been over 4 years now, and it still hurt. 

 

It still broke his heart, every second of the day. 

 

The only way to make it stop was to bury his pain in crime-fighting.

 

And even then there was still an ache in his chest. No matter how many people they saved, he would still mourn for his fallen parents. 

 

He would still be in pain.

 

He would still be the scarred orphan that was Dick Grayson.


End file.
